Reed Richards (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Reed Richards Nicknames: Stretcho Former Aliases: None Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Scientist, Adventurer Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Publicly Known Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Founding member of the Fantastic Four; Former member of the Avengers Base of Operations: The Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: Central City,California Known Relatives: Nathaniel Richards (Father), Evelyn Richards (Mother; Deceased), Cassandra Richards (Stepmother; Deceased), Susan Storm Richards (Wife), Franklin Richards (Son), Jonathan Storm (Brother-In-Law) First Appearance: Fantastic Four #1 History Reed Richards was a brilliant scientist who built a space ship. Time was running out for him to launch it before the goverment cut the project so even though there wasn't any protective cover of the cosmic rays Reed went on the plane with the pilot (Ben Grimm), his fiancee, (Sue Storm) and his fiancee's brother, (Johnny Storm). When going through the Cosmic Rays he along with everyone else on the ship got super powers. Characteristics Height: 6' 1" Weight: 180 lbs Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: None Powers Strength Level: Mister Fantastic possesses the normal human strength and build of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. ;Known Powers: Plasticity: Mister Fantastic possesses the ability to convert the mass of his entire body into a highly malleable state at will. How his body's respiration and circulatory systems function at these distorted extremes is as yet unknown. Mister Fantastic can alter his form in a matter of seconds, often much less (depending on the complexity of the shape), and revert to his normal humanoid shape within a similar time. The greater the distance he stretches or the more extended the size of the object he becomes, the weaker his overall strength becomes. :;Dense Flesh: Due to the great malleability and elasticity of his molecular structure, Mister Fantastic is able to absorb the impact of any type of man-made ballistic projectile by deforming his body along the path of the projectile's trajectory at the point of initial impact. After his body absorbs the kinetic energy of a ballistic projectile's impact, he can expel the object back along its trajectory by flexing like a trampoline if he is adequately braced. He can enclose and absorb the energy of a large explosive, on the order of 8 to 12 pounds of TNT (excluding exotic, high density explosives). Such shocks to his system are physically exhausting. :;Elongation: Mister Fantastic can extend his limbs, torso, or neck to great distances: the maximum length he can distend before his body segments become painful is about 1,500 feet. (Although he can extend discrete body parts, such as a single finger, an ear, or an eye, he seldom if ever isolates such parts in his elongations.) :;Shape Changing: Mister Fantastic can stretch, deform, expand, or compress his entire body or parts thereof into any contiguous shape he can imagine for a variety of uses: ::*'Canopy, Parachute or Sheath' - Mister Fantastic can extend his body in two directions, creating a canopy, parachute, or sheath, its thickness determined by the extent of its distention. ::*'Geometric Shapes' - Mister Fantastic has compressed his body into the shape of a solid sphere, a cylinder, a cube, a toroid, and a rectangular prism: he can assume the shape of any solid that he can envision clearly, of a volume no greater than 1.7 cubic feet (a sphere about 18 inches in diameter). He can generate thin-walled shapes that enclose great volumes of space. ::*'Infiltration' - Mister Fantastic can flatten himself to the thickness of an average sheet of typing paper (.0035 inch) or narrow himself to a diameter small enough to pass through the eye of a #10 beading needle (about .045 x .06 inches). :Mister Fantastic's transformation to a malleable state is reflexive and nearly instantaneous: if he was at his normal form and taken unaware by machine gun fire, his body would still absorb the bullets' impact through radical deformation. Mister Fantastic's skin is virtually impervious to laceration or punctures unless he wilfully relaxes his reflexive control over small areas of his body. In that case, scalpels and ordinary needles can penetrate his skin. ;Hyper-Intelligence: Mister Fantastic’s natural mental abilities were greatly augmented by the Cosmic Rays that gave him his powers. Known Abilities: ;Scientific Genius: Mister Fantastic is one of the world’s leading experts in Electronics, Physics, and Engineering. He is also one of the few people on Earth to be expert on other dimensions and the methods by which to travel to and through them. Reed’s patents are so valuable that he is able to bankroll the Fantastic Four, Inc., without any undue financial stress. Weapons & Equipment *'Costume:' Mister Fantastic's costume is constructed of unstable molecules, allowing it to stretches when he does. *'Fantasti-Flare:' xxx Notes * Trivia * List of Appearances *Fantastic Four #1 - First Appearance and origin *Fantastic Four #10 - Exchanged bodies with Doctor Doom * Amazing Spider-Man #1 * Amazing Spider-Man #5 *Amazing Spider-Man #8 *Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance *Amazing Spider-Man #18 - Cameo Appearance Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category: Characters Category: Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category: Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Married Characters Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Copy Edit Category:Wikify